gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Dive
High Dive is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Yusuf Amir to Luis Lopez. Description In Yusuf's apartment, Yusuf will be on the phone with a business associate. Then his father calls, and Luis realizes that all of the money, wealth and material possessions around him aren't really his, but his father's. Undeterred, Yusuf needs Luis to come along with him to somehow legitimize it. Yusuf and Luis head outside and drive to Rotterdam Tower for a meeting. Upon arriving, Yusuf asks Luis to go up and scope things out. Luis then arrives at the observation decks and sees Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil. Both act suspiciously and repeatedly question where Yusuf is. Suspecting something's up, Luis threatens Tahir to let him what's going on. When he refuses to talk, but hints that Luis just walked into a bad situation, Luis throws him off of the building. Tahir lands on a taxi, badly damaging it, and dies. while Ahmed flees. NOOSE agents starting closing in. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Rotterdam Tower *Take the elevator to the top of the tower *Go and meet Ahmed *Chase Ahmed up the Tower *You have the parachute, now jump off the building '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:10 Take less than 50% damage Kill six enemies via headshots Have 70% accuracy Destroy four helicopters Free fall for a short length of time. Enemies *Tahir Saeed *Ahmed Khalil *NOOSE Walkthrough Chase Ahmed, while shooting both officers and NOOSE Annihilators. The Explosive Shotgun is best for this part of the mission. It should take at one shot to kill an officer close up, and least two at range, and three to four to down the Annihilators. Ahmed is heading up, so follow him up the ramp, stairs and three short ladders, wiping out any NOOSE who get in your way. Eventually you should get to the spire, with a ladder in the middle. Start climbing. It takes about thirty seconds to get to the top, and it only leads to another, shorter, ladder. Again, start climbing after Ahmed until he reaches the very top. Finally, you have Ahmed cornered on the spire, who reveals that he and Tahir wanted to get Yusuf on a wire for NOOSE. He also shows the Parachute he was planning to make his escape with. Luis takes the parachute and lunges at Ahmed, who steps back, falling off the spire to his death. Ahmed is dead, but you still have a four-star wanted level. So use your parachute to jump off the building to freedom. Free fall for a couple of seconds, then pull the cord to deploy the chute. Landing outside of the search radius is unnecessary, as once you reach the ground, the wanted level is lost. Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Tahir Saeed - Killed by Luis for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture". *Ahmed Khalil - Killed by Luis for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture". *Many NOOSE agents - Killed by Luis during an ambush. Trivia *On rare occasions, Tahir will miss the taxi when he falls to his death, though the taxi driver still reacts to Tahir falling in front of him. *Sometimes, two Annihilators will crash into each other, destroying both helicopters. The Annihilators may also crash into the tower. *This is one of two missions that a vehicle is destroyed by someones body, (the other is Deconstruction for Beginners in GTA IV, where a lookout falls into a Cavalcade, destroying it). *This is the first appearance and use of the parachute in TBOGT. *If you get out of the car when you head to the tower, sometimes Yusuf Amir will hit you with the car when he drives away. Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions